Daddy, I Brought You A Suprise!
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Booth is very sick the hospital with Leukemia so Parker decides to give him something special to make him feel better. Parker's gift brings shock to the squints and Sweets but brings joy to Booth's heart. What is this shocking gift? Please R&R!


**I thought of this while I was listening to the song Cancer on my IPod… Please R&R!!! And no, it's NOT the brain tumor. I got this idea of a few youtube videos.**

Daddy, I Brought You A Surprise!

Parker sat on his bed both mad and upset. Today was the day he was supposed to be at his father's apartment but he wouldn't be going there. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and enter his room.

"Why can't I spend the weekend with daddy?" Parker frowned not turning around to see who it was.

"Baby, daddy's very sick remember?" Rebecca said sitting beside her son.

Parker frowned, "He said he'd be better by today! He promised!"

Rebecca sighed, "Remember we discussed what was happening to daddy? Remember his cancer can sometimes get better but then get worst again?"

Parker nodded, "It's not fair! Why couldn't it happen to some else's daddy?!"

Rebecca placed a hand on Parker's shoulder, "I know how you feel Parker…"

Parker scooted away from his mother, "No you don't! You daddy never had cancer!"

Rebecca sighed, "You're right, I don't know how it feels, but you're my son and it hurts me inside to see so sad."

"Will daddy die?" Parker asked staring out his bedroom window.

Rebecca swallowed hard, "You know I can't answer that question."

Parker pulled his knees up close to his chest and hid his face so his mother wouldn't see he was crying.

"Can you leave me alone for a few minutes please?" he whispered.

Rebecca kissed her son's head, "Sure sweetheart. We can visit daddy whenever you're ready."

Parker sat on his bed deep in thought. He wanted to tell his father how much he loved him. He wanted to bring him something to make him feel better but what? A hat to keep his bare head from getting cold? Chap stick for his crack lips? Ginger ale for his vomiting?

Suddenly a thought came into Parker's mind. He'd give his father his own hair! Parker grabbed his kiddy scissors and ran into the bathroom.

Clip clip clip clip…

Chunks of Parker's hair feel into the sink and onto the floor. Once Parker had clipped of most of his brown hair he picked it all up and put it in a bag.

"Oh no! Mommy's going to be mad 'cause I cut my own hair. I gotta hide my head!" Parker whispered to himself.

Quickly Parker slipped on his heavy jacket and pulled the hood over his head to hide his hair.

"Mommy! I'm ready to see daddy!" Parker yelled running down the stairs.

Rebecca looked at her son, "Parker, it's eighty degrees outside. You're going to get hot in that jacket."

Parker shook his head, "No I won't. I'm cold."

Rebecca's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you getting sick?" she asked sticking out her hand to feel his forehead.

"No!" Parker said cringing back, "I'm fine…it's just the hospital's cold."

Rebecca stared at her son for a long time before finally grabbing the car keys.

Parker sat in the back of his mother's red Volvo and stared out the window.

"Mommy, how far do you think heaven is from here?" Parker asked.

"I think heaven is all around us." Rebecca said.

"Will daddy be lonely when he goes to heaven?" Parker asked.

"Pa-" Rebecca began but then stopped, "No. He'll be with his friend Teddy."

Parker nodded, "I wish I could go with daddy."

Rebecca turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Mommy, I want to go in by myself." Parker said.

"Parker, I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with you doing that." Rebecca said.

"Mommy, daddy's been at this hospital for a long time and I know which room he's in, room 345 on floor three." Parker said, "Besides, I want to be with just daddy."

Rebecca sighed and drove up to the front of the hospital and let Parker out.

"Alright, you can go…but be careful." Rebecca said.

Parker nodded, "I will."

Parker walked inside of the hospital and went into an elevator.

"Floor three please." He said to a man standing at the buttons.

The man looked at Parker, "Where's your mom?"

Parker looked at the man, "Where's _your_ mom?"

The man sighed and pressed the button, "So kid, who are you visiting?"

"My daddy." Parker sighed, "He's been really sick for a very long time. He has leukemia, that's a type of cancer."

The man smiled at the little boy, "Well, I'm sure you father will be glad to see you."

"Can you keep a secret?" Parker whispered to the man.

The man nodded.

"Okay, I'm giving my daddy hair." Parker smiled.

The man looked at Parker confused but didn't say anything.

The elevator door opened and parker got out, "Bye." He waved to the man.

The man waved as the elevator doors closed behind Parker. Parker walked down the hall until he found the door marked 345 and walked in.

All of his father's friends were in the room. Brennan was sitting on the bed that his father was in. Angela and Cam were on the sofa reading a book. Hodgins, Zach, and Sweets were all talking to one another. Brennan looked at the door and saw Parker. She nudged Booth gently.

"Booth, someone's here to see you." She whispered.

Booth's tired eyes opened and a weary smile appeared on his pale face, "Parker." He croaked, "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

Parker's face lit up, "Daddy! I brought you a surprise!"

Booth smiled at his son, "Is it under that ridiculously heavy jacket?"

Parker shook his head, "No, but I'll take it off now."

Parker wiggled out of his jacket and the room started to fill with small gasps and murmurs. Parker's hair was extremely short with bald patches here and there. Parker walked over and pulled out the baggie of hair and took the hair out. He placed it on his father's head and patted it down.

"There daddy. I'm giving you my hair so your head will stay warm. I don't need it but I want you to have it." Parker said smiling.

Booth smiled and kissed his son, "Thank you Parker. I love it." He whispered.

Parker got up onto the bed and snuggled up against Booth, "I love you daddy." He whispered.

Booth smiled, tears started to cloud his vision, "I love you too son."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!!!!-Jen**


End file.
